


Magic Cookies

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Children, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Cookies, F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: Eunsook and Junghee have to explain to their kids why they're eating Santa's cookies.





	Magic Cookies

Eunsook freezes with a Snickerdoodle inches from her lips while Junghee’s in the middle of swallowing the holiday wreath imprinted glass of milk.

Little 6-year-old Gwiboon stands between her brother and sister with crossed arms and a glower that, if she were grown, would have Eunsook’s blood running cold.  As it is, she can’t help but shudder under the scrutiny.  7-year-old Jonghyun is frowning and 4-year-old Taeyeon looks absolutely heartbroken.    
Eunsook quickly puts the cookie back on the tray decorated with candy canes as Junghee quickly places the half-empty glass back down on the table and wipes at her lips.  They look at each other and turn to their children preparing to explain this ultimate of betrayals. 

Gwiboon’s mouth is opening, beating them to the punch and Eunsook braces herself for the rebuke her feistiest child is about to heap on herself and her partner.  Just then, little Taeyeon bursts into tears and runs toward her, wrapping her arms that are too short as much around both she and Junghee as she can.

“Mama!  Mommy!  That’s stealing!  You’re going to get in trouble!”  Tears quickly dampen the flannel Christmas Even pajamas Eunsook’s wearing, and she looks over at Junghee in surprise and panic.  Junghee’s eyes mirror her own and then, in unison, they look over at their other two children. 

If Eunsook thought Gwiboon and Jonghyun were angry before she was very, very wrong.  Now her oldest two are furious, absolutely seething at the sight of their baby sister in wracking sobs.  If she weren’t in such a panic, Eunsook might find the situation hilarious considering that not three hours ago the two were in hysterics terrorizing Taeyeon by making her believe that there were bugs in her stocking.  That’s the way of siblings though; no one else is allowed to make them cry but each other.

“Mama,” Gwiboon says through gritted teeth.  “Explain.”

Eunsook grimaces at the severity of her daughter’s tone as she picks Taeyeon up and holds her tight against her chest.  She rubs her hand up and down her youngest’s back and looks over at her partner nervously.

“Well,” she begins, “you know how there was a Santa Claus at the mall when we went to visit Grandpa Jinki?”

“Yes,” Gwiboon answers sharply.

And then there was another, different one at the store when he and Grandma Minjung took us all to get ice cream?”

Yes.”  There’s a sliver of hesitation in her answer this time and Eunsook looks over to Junghee who nods slowly.

Right.  And remember the other one?  When Uncle Minho took us to the movies and there was that long line and Taeyeon fell asleep?”

Like right now?” Jonghyun asks.  Eunsook looks down and sure enough, her youngest’s eyes are closed and her mouth slightly opened.  Junghee chuckles.

“Yes, like now.”

“So?” Gwiboon interrupts.

“Well,” Eunsook takes over, “that’s a lot of helpers, right?  Santa Claus needs a lot of helpers.  And he needs parents to help him too.  Like with gift wrapping, and stocking stuffing, and-”

“Cookie eating?  Really mama?”  Gwiboon’s eyes narrow again but it’s late and she’s beginning to blink heavily between glares.  Now that Taeyeon’s asleep, Jonghyun seems less interested in being angry and more interested in joining in.

“Can kids be helpers too?” he asks in his most grown-up voice.  Eunsook stifles a smile while Junghee nods thoughtfully.

“I think you’re old enough now.”  She picks up a cookie and breaks it in half before offering it to her son.  Jonghyun’s eyes light up and he hurries over to grab the treat. 

Gwiboon’s arms fall to her sides and she groans loudly in exasperation.

“How does eating Santa’s cookies help?!”

“It spreads the magic of Christmas, Gwi,” Junghee says quickly, offering the other half of the cookie.  “Kids always have the magic of Christmas but the adults need the extra help so Santa lets them have their cookie and milk every Christmas Eve.  Now, do you want some cookie or do you just want to go back to bed?”  Gwiboon glowers and blinks, rocking back on her heels and almost losing her balance.

“Fine,” she mutters before storming towards her mother.  She takes the cookie and turns away, eating in silence.  

Eunsook runs her hand through Taeyeon’s hair and watches Jonghyun plead softly for more “magic cookie” from Junghee with the widest eyes he can muster.  A few minutes later Gwiboon begrudgingly makes a similar argument and together they finish off the glass of milk.


End file.
